


人间缪斯

by cstKJJK



Category: kj, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK
Kudos: 2





	人间缪斯

流鼻血只是易烊千玺开的小玩笑，小小玩笑也成功让王俊凯回过神，明白自己的失态都被看在眼里  
摆摆手王俊凯继续指挥着下个姿势，他想让易烊千玺坐在椅子上  
快门声喀嚓喀嚓都在说明模特儿的完成度有多么高，摄影师又有多么满意  
半小时后，藏在镜头后的是欲望在张牙舞爪  
王俊凯也不是个单纯的，他开始明白易烊千玺的意图  
本来是想认真完成工作，奈何缪斯没有这个意愿

＂千玺你的眼神再迷茫一点，我们就要那种微醺的感觉＂

＂千玺你坐好后微微地弯个腰，像在检查自己的腰封有没有系好那样＂

＂接下来换躺着吧，不过造型师不在，你把外头那件红衬衫脱了行吗？＂

＂别看镜头看哪都行，我想要一种很难泡的感觉＂

易烊千玺乖乖地听着王俊凯的所有指导，直到这句很难泡的样子，他才忍不住笑出声，但专业度还是要维持，易烊千玺很快地收起笑容，直到快门声停止  
检查完这几张很难泡意境的照片，王俊凯才满意地抬头望向刚刚笑出声的模特儿  
＂不错！确实很难泡＂

王俊凯的转变不难发现，他垂眸眼底闪烁着危险的光芒，易烊千玺明白猎物入洞了，春宵苦短可不能再把时间浪费在拍摄  
易烊千玺的靠近，王俊凯没理由拒绝，近在咫尺的美人，王俊凯张臂纳入怀中

＂怎么？不打算继续坐怀不乱了吗？＂

＂你呢？也不打算在装乖乖牌了吧？＂

＂我本来就不是乖乖牌，不过你可别误会我对谁都这样...唔...＂

听见怀里的宝贝不是对谁都如此，王俊凯便不再客气，一吻封缄易烊千玺还在叨叨的唇瓣

外头还是寒风刺骨，即使摄影棚有空调，王俊凯也舍不得把易碎品放在地上，角落的桌子上头摆着的不再是拍摄道具而是衣衫半褪的男人，粗喘的气息从未停止，偶尔的抽气与娇嗔回荡在摄影棚，伴随着摇晃的桌子嘎吱嘎吱

＂大模特你小点声，你助理还在外头呢＂

＂没人了....嗯...痒...你别亲我腰呀....＂

＂怎么就没人了，你工作完还要自己回家？＂

＂嗯...我...让他们先走了...你快别说话了...啊＂

易烊千玺被王俊凯拥在怀里，全身上下只剩下一个支点，他低头就能看见狰狞的性器贯穿自己，表面上有经验的放荡勾引，实际上根本是个单纯的小处男，王俊凯的指尖不论停留在何处都能引起颤栗，易烊千玺兴奋地全身泛了粉色，王俊凯心想最美的颜色也不过如此，缪斯的小宝贝被他握在手里，不让发泄的意图明显惹得易烊千玺难耐呻吟，眼前的美景使得王俊凯心里的恶趣味横生，猛烈抽送几回合，两人一同到了高潮，王俊凯没有任何贪恋就起身走向自己的工作袋，不只是abo文学里被标注的小o会没有安全感，此时躺在冰冷白桌上的易烊千玺也是，他有些害怕对方和刚才相距甚远的态度，因为才刚高潮过他的身体还不由自主地抽搐着，生理的满足远抵不上心理的空虚

王俊凯拿过相机就看见易烊千玺一脸委屈地盯着自己，想也知道对方误会自己拔屌无情了

＂我就拿个东西，大模特你以为我一次就不行了吗？＂

＂你...你拿相机做什么？不准拍我....＂  
易烊千玺刚刚布满心底的空虚马上被安抚，随即看见王俊凯手里的相机又感受到害怕，自己一见钟情的男人不会是个变态吧！想趁机拍下自己的裸照威胁自己，易烊千玺的脑袋瓜里开始了一连串的脑补，细思极恐易烊千玺翻身就想去找衣服穿，可是腿软的他根本做不了一个简单的翻身动作，要不是王俊凯反应快，粉嫩嫩的宝贝都要摔瘀青了，易烊千玺看着抱着自己的男人

＂王俊凯你不会真的是变态吧...＂

＂我拿个相机哪里变态了！＂

＂你没事干嘛去拿相机啊 把我一个人丢在桌上＂  
易烊千玺小声地抱怨，谁叫这是小处男的第一次

王俊凯不打算再听易烊千玺碎念，相机先放到一旁，继续刚才未完的性事，很快地易烊千玺又被王俊凯撩拨得动情，无力的双腿被王俊凯抓到自己腰间

＂宝贝夹紧，不然你就要摔屁股了＂  
沙哑的嗓音在易烊千玺耳边响起，还没反应过来为什么会摔屁股就被王俊凯给抱了起来

全身的受力点只剩那处，易烊千玺太轻了所以王俊凯很轻松地就把人抱起来大力操弄，软肉不断地被翻出，易烊千玺舒服到脚趾头都缩着，早就沙哑的易烊千玺也只剩闷哼，在这方面易烊千玺完全不是王俊凯的对手，没一会儿就举白旗投降，王俊凯才把易烊千玺抱回桌子上让他躺着，许是王俊凯的怀抱太温暖，易烊千玺闭上眼睛想睡了，却突然听见喀嚓的快门声，吓得马上张开了眼睛

＂我就知道你是变态！别拍了....唔你变态啊＂  
易烊千玺挣扎无果，王俊凯见他睁开眼就把早已昂扬的性器再次推入洞口，紧张的情绪让易烊千玺收缩得用力，王俊凯没法顺利进出

＂千玺都怪你太好看了，我就拍拍不给人看的，放松点＂  
其实王俊凯的相机没有放记忆卡，这就是王俊凯单纯的恶趣味，吓唬吓唬小孩，对易烊千玺来说王俊凯是自己喜欢的对象，他说几句话哄自己，对于拍照也就没那么抵触了，不过后来知道真相的易烊千玺，罚王俊凯不准上他床一个礼拜，当然这就是后话了

没有过经验的易烊千玺被王俊凯翻来覆去三个多小时，其实他早就累坏了，为了挪出这样一个晚上，他早上六点就起床工作了，快要睁不开眼的易烊千玺看着眼前的男人，可恶啊是真的好喜欢王俊凯喔！

最后一次高潮，易烊千玺已经连只手指头都动不了，眼睛也张不开，只剩嘴里还在哼哼

＂好喜欢王俊凯...＂  
准备把易烊千玺抱起来擦身体的王俊凯听得一清二楚，他想不起来自己什么时候见过大模特本人，更如此幸运被对方喜欢

＂千玺你清醒一下，我们穿好衣服回家好不＂  
王俊凯看着怀里使不上力的易烊千玺苦笑，自己让孩子累着了

细细思考易烊千玺刚说过的话，敢情今晚全是易烊千玺计划请君入瓮，而自己恰巧就是那个君，得知真相也无所谓，谁让王俊凯也魔怔了，不过他很是好奇今晚过后，大模特会怎样面对自己

恋爱这方面王俊凯并不是毫无经验，仅仅一次也比单纯如白纸的易烊千玺多了，对于即将被追求和自己可能要主动出击，还是有些紧张的，三岁的年龄差不是难事，大模特也可以是他的小孩儿

回到家里，王俊凯把易烊千玺拖进浴室，一口气把两人洗得干干净净，看着易烊千玺身上都是自己留下的星星点点忍不住就要擦枪走火，可是看到彻底累着的小孩儿还是放过他了，拿了新的一套睡衣穿在易烊千玺身上，大一号的丝绸睡衣衬着易烊千玺更显娇小，把人放置在席梦思大床上就往客厅走

既然今晚是计划，那么这些照片王俊凯是打算自留的，此时清楚了易烊千玺的感情，照片里的眼神都有藏不住的眷恋，带这丝丝欲望，王俊凯感觉今晚的自己就像刚开荤的青春期大男孩，欲火随时都能燎原

一早醒来，睁开双眼的易烊千玺感觉自己像被车辗过全身酸痛，就连声音都是艰涩沙哑，耳边还有男人规律的呼吸声，易烊千玺马上想起昨晚发生了什么，突然泛起的幸福感，让易烊千玺忍不住揪起一角被子偷偷笑出声

＂笑什么？＂

＂啊！＂  
王俊凯早就醒过来，他刚刚枕着头望着易烊千玺酣睡的模样，忍不住心头渴望还是拍了张照片准备换成壁纸，毕竟谁见过大模特这么可爱无害的样子

累极的易烊千玺小声地打着呼噜，王俊凯感觉自己就要被萌哭，昨天才意识到自己喜欢上人家的王俊凯，今天就感觉自己太太太喜欢易烊千玺了，也许早在见识过易烊千玺的作品时就对人念念不忘，而不忘的本质是钟情

＂你怎么醒了？＂

＂有人打呼噜太大声把我吵醒了＂

＂怎么可能！我才不会打呼噜＂

＂骗你的，起来吃早饭＂  
不知道是不是早起的视线还不清楚，易烊千玺看着王俊凯又感觉特别好看了，尤其是他刚刚笑着凑过来亲了他的鼻尖，天啊！！！！！

走出房门的王俊凯还是听见了易烊千玺在房间里头的惊呼，褪去大模特外壳的易烊千玺就是个好撩的小孩儿

在大床上滚来滚去的易烊千玺突然想到王俊凯不亲自己的嘴巴是不是因为自己还没洗漱，蹭的一下马上就往门口冲，像是早已知道对方要做什么的王俊凯，拿着刚刚带出来的拖鞋往浴室门口走

＂地板冷，拖鞋穿好＂  
满脑子想着再跟王俊凯亲亲的易烊千玺，不论王俊凯说什么都乖乖听这，拖鞋穿好走到餐桌来坐好吃早餐，认真吃煎蛋小眼神也不忘偷偷看男人

忍俊不住的王俊凯逃离餐桌，他实在是想告诉全世界的人，易烊千玺哪里霸气狂跩哪里高岭之花，活脱脱就是个可爱的小孩儿！

看着王俊凯离开的易烊千玺，一改把煎蛋分成十口的速度，三口就塞进嘴里，小嘴塞满着煎蛋像小仓鼠一样跑到王俊凯面前，像是要讨表扬一样，你看我吃得干干净净了

王俊凯拿过手纸给易烊千玺擦嘴，对方眼里满满的都是喜欢，王俊凯当不成柳下惠，还是把人抱进怀里，亲亲又摸摸了一个多小时

＂王俊凯你这老不羞！我真的没力气了...＂

＂不是你勾引我的吗？＂

＂昨天是...刚刚不是...＂

＂嗯？＂

＂我只想亲亲你....＂  
谁来告诉易烊千玺，为什么情潮褪去后王俊凯说个嗯都那么性感啊？

不知道老板被圈圈叉叉一次又一次的工作团队们努力不懈地给老板发消息  
昨晚离开工作室的助理发了第一则消息给易烊千玺  
：姐就帮到这了 人没拿下就别回来了

凌晨发了第二则消息  
：王俊凯这是一夜几次狼啊！都没放你休息吗？

早上发了第三则消息  
：千玺啊你人生还长，咱们别再一棵树上吊死了，你要是喜欢摄影师这种的，姐再给你找找啊，要不你今天放一天假吧！姐也经历过情伤，想找姐喝酒也行啊！

中午发了第四则消息  
：千玺生命承可贵啊！你别想不开，你要是再不接电话，我就要报警了啊！

下午发了第五则消息  
：我的小祖宗啊你再不回我，我就要打给王俊凯！这样王俊凯就知道你昨天的计划了，别怪姐，姐要让你心死得更快一些

找来王俊凯微信的助理发了第一则消息，本想着没准就石沉大海，马上就收到了回复

：Karry你知道千玺在哪吗？他昨天让我们先离开工作室后我就没再收到他的消息，我知道肯定是你拒绝他了，你肯定也不想和我联络，但是这都一天了，孩子可不能有事啊！

：姐您好，我没拒绝他，他太累睡了整天，醒来我会叫他回你消息的

助理本人当场石化，晴天霹雳，无法置信，卧了个大槽.jpg

王俊凯回完消息看着又陷入熟睡的易烊千玺，睡前他问了易烊千玺

＂你觉得我们现在是什么关系？＂  
易烊千玺的小眼神转呀转，他想说一夜情，可是刚刚王俊凯来了这么多次，似乎不能算一夜情，说是炮友吧，易烊千玺本人也不想，万一说了是炮友的关系，王俊凯爽快答应说那就炮友怎么办！于是小聪明决定一本正经的瞎说

＂男朋友啊！谈恋爱的关系！你都把我睡了还不跟我谈恋爱吗！＂

＂谈谈谈！睡了就要负责，所以男朋友你快睡吧！休息一下有力气了我们再多睡几回合＂

＂.......＂

＂开玩笑的，睡吧＂

看着一脸认真又害怕的小男朋友，王俊凯笑得甜蜜，把人抱得更紧，一下又一下的拍着背哄小孩儿睡觉  
有些害怕是梦境的易烊千玺还是眨巴着大眼想要王俊凯的肯定句

＂喜欢你，我也很喜欢你，不是因为跟你睡一觉就喜欢你，喜欢你有太多原因，等你醒来我一个个说给你听＂  
得到满意答案的易烊千玺这才乖乖睡去，王俊凯在他的眉心轻轻盖上一吻

他不是人间缪斯，是王俊凯专属的缪斯

End


End file.
